


Baby Shower Surprise

by pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)



Series: Barton-Coulson Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chester Coulson - Freeform, F/M, M/M, OMG triplets, Original Character(s), Surrogate, Tony is generous, andrea farkas - Freeform, future daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper organizes a baby shower for Clint and Phils triplets that are due in six weeks.  </p>
<p>Everyone has fun there and Tony gives out great gifts to them.  One to help them through their entire life and ten other unnecessary things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shower Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Note: John and Victoria are Agents Garrett and Hand from AoS
> 
> Warning: there are like two cuss words in this entire thing and they are shocked when they say them.

25 weeks pregnant

Okay so, Pepper decided to plan our baby shower. Our boys are due on October 16 and we cant wait. 

Clint and I created the nursery. The walls are light blue, and all the furniture is white. The cribs are along one wall. With black and white striped bedding. With green cot bumpers going along each bed. 

Then to distinguish whose bed is who's we have a small green and black pillow with all their initials on them. 

Clint and I decided awhile ago that we would be using my last name. He says that it flows better with the names that we chosen and when we get married that he will take my name.

Above each bed, is a simple picture with each baby’s first name.

There are two changing tables in the room on the opposite wall. And lets just say Clint still needs to figure out how change a diaper. 

Have been practicing on baby dolls and he always gets them twisted. Don't ask me.

There are two white rocking chairs on a circular rug. 

A black dresser, in which we have a lovely lamp upon it.

Then a corner of the room we have two little cubbies that are completely empty except for one stuffed elephant.

Pepper told us not to buy anything else because that is what a baby shower is for. And anything else we will need she will buy for us.

That was fine by me but I would feel bad asking for much.

I walk out of the nursery to find Clint laying on the couch. I walk closer and see that he is fully asleep.

I go near him and rub his shoulder awake “Hey guests will be arriving soon”

Clint mumbles so much I can even make out a single word. “What was that?”

Clint sighs and over exaggeratory rolling over to look at me. Takes a deep breath “I said, wake me when they arrive but Im awake now. Is Pepper gonna be here soon?”

“Yeah she will be here within ten and Natasha should be over by then as well.”

“Okay, ill go shower… wanna come with?” Clint asks while rolling his body towards me. I pull him in for a kiss that starts to get intense when the door bell rings.

“I wish, you go shower ill go answer the door.” 

 

I walk towards the door to find both Pepper and Natasha there. Both Natasha and Pepper are carrying two big wrapped presents and Happy is right behind them with two more. 

“Don’t worry there are more to come.” Pepper says. “These are all from Natasha, Tony is going to bring his by later.” Why do i feel like inviting Stark was a bad idea.

OH right because its Stark

“Where should we set these Phil?”

“Um, I guess in the living room, the far corner.” They move over to place all the presents in the corner. Carefully stacking them.

Pepper Tasha and Happy leave again and come back with bags “These are for the baby shower we got blindfolds, diapers, baby food, word scrambler and a couple more.”

The doorbell rings and it sounds as if they are not taking their finger off the buzzer. That means it could be the one and only Chester. My baby brother. “I thought you said you couldn't make it?”

“I lied brother, see now that mom is gone I have to be here for you.” He says while patting my back and not removing his arm off my shoulder.

“Hey Natasha think you could put a sign on the door that says ‘Come on in’?”

“So, bro where is your man?”

“In the shower. And no before you say that I will not go in there with him.”

“Gesh bro don't be harsh. So have you created the nursery yet. Is so I need to make sure its safe for my little nephews.”

“Yeah its completed its the first door you see.”

Moments later I hear a scream “Chester get the fuck out of here.”

“Sorry, dude. just gotta take a leak.” Chester and I are actually brothers believe it or not. Im just far more mature than him. 

I walk towards the bathroom “Chess get out.” “But, I gotta pee” “Get out.” “Fine” He waves me off and heads off to god knows where. “Babe, we have four people here already, you might want to wrap up in here.”

“I know ill be out soon, But, do you think you could grab me clothes. I forgot to grab some.”

“Yeah, Ill be right back.” I go and pick out some clothes just a purple tshirt and grey cargo pants.

I head back to the kitchen and see that a couple more people showed up Nick, Melinda, John, Victoria and our neighbors, Todd and Margo and Rachel and Weston. Andrea is also here but she is always here since she is on bed rest now.

“Wow that is a shit ton of presents.” Oh Clint. 

“Clint, you should make a habit to not cuss considering that you will have babies soon and you wouldn't want them to grow up swearing now would ya?” That was Rachel she is a school-teacher and thinks everyone should be perfect. But, were not. No one is.

She also does not know clint like the rest of us do. He would never swear in front of children. Even if they are in a separate room he will not swear. He is amazing that way.

Jasper and Maria show up with gift bags and two boxes and place them over in the growing pile.

Jasper and Maria have been together for two years now. No thanks to me. Jasper lost a bet and I got to set him up on a date. Turns out that they are pretty good together after all.

Thirty minutes after the baby shower started Tony shows up and is struggling to carry in all his boxes. “Hey, can you guys come and help me, not the daddies gonna bees but anyone else. There is a trailer down there with ten or so more boxes so please bring them up here.”

Tony was right there are a total of ten giant boxes all wrapped up and they say they are from him, Pepper and Happy.

“Bro, I didn't know you were friends with Tony Stark. If Id known I would've dress better.”

“Excuse me if I could have evryones attention, Id like us to start the first game. In which all the guys have to put on a blindfold and successfully put on a diaper. You will compete in bracket style. And first off we will have the daddies do the honors of starting.” This is not going to end well for Clint. He cant even put a diaper on when he is looking at the baby.

1st round  
W Phil- L Clint  
W Jasper - L John  
W Nick- L Tony (That round had a lot of swearing)  
W Happy- L Chester  
W Todd - L Weston

I got to stay in automatically until the final round

2nd round  
W Jasper- L Nick  
W Happy- L Todd

3rd round  
W Happy- L Jasper

In the final round Happy wins by a full five seconds. His reward was a twenty dollar movie gift card. (Curtosy of Tony)

We played several games and the winners all got the same thing. Although the baby food tasting the winner got all the same flavors that they tasted.

After all that it was time to open up the gifts.

“You can save my gifts for last Phil.” says Tony

“So any suggestions on what we should start off with first.”

“Could you start off with mine we have to go pick up our kid from the babysitters”

“Sure Wes.” 

Rachel and Weston ended up getting us six baby bottles and six pacifiers. The pacifiers had animal noses on them. All different. “Thank you guys this is really appreciated.”

Clint opens up Todd and Margo’s present next. We receive Clothes and diapers.

From Andrea we receive Clothes and bottles.

Chester got us washclothes, 6 bibs, a baby bath, some towels with hoods, socks and teether. 

Jasper got us a port crib and he got infant halloween costumes. A lion, tiger and bear. He thinks its a good idea because the babies are due on the 16th of October. But it is convenient we wouldn't have to rush for Halloween.

From Victoria we got six podee bottle. Are hands free baby bottles. So like if we put them in a rocker we wouldn't have to hold their bottle for them. We also received two nursing pillows for when we bottle feed them.

John gave us three baby swings and three baby carriers. They are all different colors. they are Blue, Green and Orange.

Melinda gave us three Stokke Step Bouncers in green blue and orange. Then she then proceeded to give us a ton of diapers.

The box Maria gave us held 20 pacifiers and forty baby bottles.

Next we received Nicks gifts. He handed us a toy box that had three stuffed animals on top a hippo, giraffe and bear. 12 baby blankets 6 light weight and 6 heavy weight. And he said their were about sixty onesies. which included funny triplet puns and even an OMG shirt for the babies.

Natashas gifts were next.in the boxes we received from her were three Chicco key fit car seats and three Chicco Polly highchairs also in three colors Orange blue and green.

Im starting to think everyone got together and planned how they were going to buy everything. Cause not once have we received duplicates of a gift.

And finally Tony, Pepper and Happys presents. The first box out of ten, I opened was a Peg Pergo triplet stroller it was in a single file which is going to make it easy to navigate through doors.

The next box was a regular double stroller also in a line. I don't really understand the purpose of getting a double stroller but Tony said that if I were to go some place crowded I could use the double stroller and a baby carrier.

The next three boxes of Tony were believe it or not more strollers. What am I suppose to do with all these strollers. We live in a Two bedroom apartment. right now our dining room is converted into a bed room for Andrea. But the stroller are a good quality he gave them to us in yet again the three color scheme everyone chose.

What do you know the next five boxes are even more strollers but they are different we got five jogging strollers. three singles one double and one triple.

“Thanks Tony, now we can really do everything with our babies.” Clint says. he is getting a kick out of this.

“Where do you think we are going to put all of this stuff Tony? We don't really have the room and a storage unit will not cut it.”

“Well, Im glad you asked Agent Agent.” Tony says with a swift finger pointed at me. “Here open this.” Tony hands over a small gift bag that is sorta heavy.

“Clint you want to open it.” 

“Sure.” he says and grabs it “Tony what are these?” Clint says as he grabs two sets of keys. 

“That my friend is how your going to have room, one of the keys are to the Honda CRV outside your new house. Which is what the other keys are.”

My jaw drops “Tony did you really just buy us a house?” Clint and I have been looking for a house but we said we wait until the kids were older.

“I didn't only buy you a house. I custom built it for you two. It has five bedrooms, a huge kitchen with two fridges in it cause. I mean three teenage boys in the future and you have Clint who eats like a pig.” 

“HEY!” 

“Its true I saw you eat today. Anyway it also has a basement with a movie theater and a whole selection of movies from children's to horror. also it has a three door garage and a huge drive way with a basket ball hoop. I also had it built it one of the safest neighborhoods. oh yeah and your nursery I just copied it and put it into the closest room to the master bedroom.”

“Tony I don't know how to thank you.”

“Phil you just have to be my favorite Agent and that be set. Also I get visitation rights to my godsons.”

“Whatever Tony.” Clint leans over towards me and whispers “WE finally get a new house Phil. one for the kids to roam around in and for us to get a dog. A dog Phil.”

I pat Clints bent knee and say “How about we wait until the triplets are older.”

Everyone hangs around for the longest time. We don't open any of the boxes to make it easier to travel but Tony does take us to where the house is located at. This house is huge. It even has it own swimming pool. Which well have to get a gate around.

“Clint this is going to be our home.” I wrap my arms from behind him and I kiss his cheek. We slowly sway side to side and just stare at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped y'all enjoyed
> 
> I had fun writing this
> 
> Please your nice or not nice criticisms in the comments below.
> 
> Also if you want you can leave a request in the comments below and it may appear in the next chapter.


End file.
